Através do Rio
by Mrs. Hyde Darcy
Summary: Porque nada no mundo se equipará a aqueles momentos deitados na beira do riacho, sonhando...


Snape se encontrava deitado na grama macia, era verão e final de tarde, o céu se encontrava alaranjado como os cabelos de sua amada, sua paixão juvenil.

O vento entrecortava seus cabelos negros, estava impaciente para vê-la, corou ao imaginá-la correndo alegre como sempre, o sol deixando o verde esmeralda de seus olhos ainda mais intensos, a barra do vestido voando contra o vento e sua risada ecoando por entre as árvores de seu secreto lugar, ali embaixo da árvore na beira do riacho...

–SNAPE! - gritava uma voz.

Snape se levantou em um salto, sorriu de felicidade ao vê-la, vinha correndo como imaginara, sempre linda e feliz.

–Lily você se atrasou mais uma vez! - falara Snape aborrecido quando na verdade estava contente por ela ter vindo mas percebeu que seu tom fora grosso demais pois ela começara a chorar.

–Me desculpe...eu..não queria.. - Snape fora cortado pela mão que agarrou a sua, ficou em um estado de choque, ficara vermelho, mais vermelho que os cabelos em tom de acaju de Lily.

–Não foi culpa "snif" sua... Briguei com Petúnia outra vez - Lily olhava para baixo em direção aonde sua mão se entrelaçara a de Snape, podia-se ver as lágrimas que desciam tortuosamente pelo seu rosto, Snape pensara que nunca a tinha visto mais linda! Sua pele branca um pouco corada por causa do choro, seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca por causa das lágrimas e os raios de sol, e seus cabelos estavam revoltosos e sedosos, brigando enfurecidamente com o vento.

–Não se preocupe, ela é apenas uma trouxa! Tem inveja de você, você é linda e especial não deveria se preocupar com os outros! - Lily parou de chorar e agora encarava Snape estranhamente como se estivesse o estudando, por fim enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu carinhosamente para ele.

A briga de Lily e sua irmã foi totalmente esquecida, conversavam bobagens, pensavam como seria estudar em Hogwarts, na brisa refrescante do verão, em como aquele riacho ficava lindo a luz solar, nos peixes que pulavam felizes, na grama macia e verde e em como estavam felizes por serem amigos.

Snape e Lily antes sozinhos, unidos por um segredo como em uma irmandade! Se sentiam seguros ali como se nada fosse os atingir se continuassem ali deitados, de fato nenhum imaginava o fardo que teriam que suportar no futuro, a morte e a culpa.

Snape virou a cabeça para o lado e viu uma coisa branca minúscula mas que reconheceria em qualquer lugar no mundo, pediu para Lily fechar seus olhos e se levantou, caminhou lentamente até a campina e se abaixou : Um Lírio! Levou até seu nariz e aspirou o doce cheiro, aquele cheiro que sentia toda vez que ela estava ao seu lado, desceu a campina correndo e rindo, estava feliz porque iria fazer uma surpresa a ela.

–Lily pode abrir os olhos - disse Snape risonho, escondia o lírio em suas costas.

Lily abriu lentamente seus olhos e viu a cara estranhamente feliz do Snape e disse:

– O que foi? - perguntou curiosa.

–Tente adivinhar!

Lily por um momento parou para pensar, mas logo teve uma idéia melhor, iria pegar o que quer que ele estivesse escondendo!

–Humm, por acaso seria um... - Lily pulou em cima de Snape e tentou pegar o lírio, Snape acabou pisando em uma pedra e se desequilibrou, Lily caiu em cima dele e os dois saíram rolando até caírem na água morna do riacho.

Como acabaram caindo no raso viu que Snape tentara a todo custo não molhar ou machucar o lírio e o segurava com a mão levantada, Lily começara a rir e Snape logo se juntou, colocou o lírio no cabelo dela e a apreciou como sempre fazia, Lily o empurrou na água e logo começaram a brincar ali mesmo no rio, riam e jogavam água para tudo que era lado e quando começou o pôr-do-sol sairam dali tremendo de frio, se sentaram embaixo da árvore e se abraçaram para se aquecer.

Assistiram ao pôr-do-sol abraçados, nenhum dos dois queria falar ou se mexer, nenhum queria acabar com a magia do momento, então Lily olhou tristemente para baixo e ficou encarando o chão.

–O que foi? - perguntou Snape preocupado.

–Apenas queria que esse momento durasse para sempre... - e olhou para ele com olhos marejados.

Então Snape pegou o lírio que estava em seu cabelo e o apertou com força, queria colocar toda a mágica que tinha no seu ser naquele lírio, queria que fosse eterno e desejou ardentemente, passou bem uns 5 minutos assim quando se levantou segurando a mão de Lily e jogou o lírio no riacho

–Por que fez isso? - perguntou Lily curiosa.

–Não sei. - falou Snape.

E ficaram ali olhando o lírio descer o riacho até sumir de suas vistas.

–-x-

Um homem alto, magro e incrivelmente pálido aparecera do nada embaixo de uma árvore perto de um riacho, olhava para o lugar com uma mescla de tristeza, amargura e felicidade. Deitou-se na grama e ficou um bom tempo deitado, como se esperasse algo, esperasse alguém... Mas ninguém viria, a única pessoa que já conheceu aquele lugar além dele fora uma menina linda e viva de olhos verdes e cabelos vermelhos...

"Está morta" pensou, o homem agora chorava de tristeza e agonia, não suportava a visão que clareava a sua mente como um avada kedrava que clareou aquela casa na noite passada.

A imagem do corpo dela ali morto, seus olhos vividos e verdes agora sem brilho ou cor, não suportava, queria morrer com ela! Qualquer lugar onde ela estivesse era melhor do que qualquer outro!

O homem gritava, puxou um pedaço de madeira e apontou para uma pedra através do rio, através do rio, e viu um lírio boiando no riacho, parou instantaneamente, ficou chocado com o que vira! "Será que é?", "Não poderia ser!".

Sua mente parecia um campo de batalha, estava tão absorto que nem percebeu quando seu corpo se movera e entrara dentro da água agora fria por causa do inverno, começou a andar até que a água chegasse na sua cintura e agarrou o lírio como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Ficou ali parado olhando para o lírio e pode sentir tudo que sentiu naquele momento anos atrás, sentiu paz e amor, era o lírio, realizara o pedido da Lily! Fizera o momento eterno.

Saiu do riacho e sentou-se ali embaixo da árvore e refletiu, depois do que pareceram horas decidira algo.

Snape decidiu dali em diante fazer seu amor por Lily como aquele lírio, o faria eterno, não o deixaria morrer, iria cuidar e cultivá-lo, iria resistir a tudo, até o ódio! Decidiu que não era o lírio que faria aquele momento eterno e sim o seu coração,o seu amor,se lembraria daquilo pra sempre!

"Para sempre"


End file.
